


Pressure (Cont.)

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Sub!Dean, and now we pause the argument to have violent coitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make up/during argument sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure (Cont.)

His nails dug into Cas's arm which gripped his shirt and he felt the thin pressure of the knife against his jugular.

Cas's grip wavered, and in that moment, Dean took his advantage and disarmed the angel, turning to pin him against the wall. Cas looked up at Dean, still glaring, but a softness could be seen behind the expression.

"I won't let you do this," Cas repeated, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "I can't let you do this."

Dean looked back at Cas where the blue tones of his irises were heightened by the glare of the tears coating them. Dean's jaw stiffened, a muscle twitching slightly. "Cas, I…"

Cas grabbed Dean by the shirt collar then and pulled him in for a forceful kiss. Their lips smashed together and crushed their noses. They teeth bumped together in the pandemonium. They gasped for breath as they each tried to touch as much of the other as possible.

Dean moved his lips down Cas's jaw as he moaned, still pinned to the wall. Cas fisted his hands in Dean's shirt and scratched lines up his back. He pulled the man closer. Dean moved his ministrations to Cas's collarbone.

Dean moved back to Cas's mouth. He pulled at the angel's tie, pulling him closer to the point where their bodies were almost flush. He moaned into his mouth and ran a hand up Cas's spine to rest against his neck, angling his head.

Cas gripped around Dean's waist and dug his fingernails into the skin. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of Dean's pants and pulled him closer. Dean pinned Cas against the wall with his hips and slid a knee in between Cas's legs to get closer.

Cas began to pull of Dean's shirt as he moved to kiss along Dean's jaw. Dean loosened Cas's tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Cas kissed down Dean's now-bare chest and unbuckled his belt. He grazed back up to Dean and grabbed him around the arms as he pushed him to the bed.

Cas bent down over Dean and loomed over him as he kissed him harshly again. He broke the kiss to rip off Dean's pants. Dean grabbed Cas around the waist and flipped him over. He proceeded to tug off Cas's trousers and pull off his underwear. Cas gasped as Dean swallowed him, hand wrapping around the base.

He twisted and sucked, ripping Cas apart and tearing him down.

He pulled off and Cas flipped them over, resting over Dean. He kissed Dean harshly, tasting sweat on his lips. Not breaking the kiss, he shoved two fingers up Dean's ass without any preparation. Dean gasped into the kiss and Cas twisted his fingers in punishment.

Dean dug his fingers into Cas's back as Cas lubed up his hole slightly with his own precum, then drove sharply in. Dean groaned in the mixed pain and pleasure of the intrusion. Cas nipped at Dean's neck and shoulder as he pounded into him. Dean scratched lines up and down Cas's back and hips and Cas left marks that wouldn't fade for weeks on Dean.

"Cas… ungh," Dean moaned as Cas gripped his cock with a firm grasp. He jacked him off until he came with a muffled groan of pleasure. A few more deep, sharp thrusts later, Cas was coming too.

Cas collapsed on Dean, the both of them gasping harshly in the faded light of the motel room. Cas rolled off and Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulder as Cas held on tightly to his chest. Dean threaded his fingers through Cas's hair as he felt Cas grip tighter against his torso.

"You know I have to do this, Cas," Dean whispered. He heard Cas sharply inhale and could image the crinkle in his forehead.

"I know you do," Cas whispered back. He pulled up to look up at Dean, meeting his eyes with a loving sort of intensity. "And you're going to come back in one piece."


End file.
